


I'm still in love with you

by hytesxmateo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Inspired by RuPaul's Drag Race, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), Soft Brooke Lynn Hytes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytesxmateo/pseuds/hytesxmateo
Summary: In a day brooke lynn hytes is going back to school after a very hectic holiday.will relive moments and emotions that were many and some not so much. And this time there will be new people at the school
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	1. 24 hours and here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Ao3 Fanfic , i hope y'all enjoy

Brooke's POV

Nobody deserves to wake up at seven in the morning to go see who stayed in our class and pick up the schedule.

well my day started at 7AM, with my mom saying"BROOKE LYNN HYTES YOU BETTER WAKEUP NOW OR YOU GONNA BE LATE" 

i just rolled my eyes 

"MOM ITS 7AM THE THINGY IS AT 10AM" I replied to her upstairs

i started earing someone coming to my room so i just standed up and open the door

"Brooke love , i know that, it's just... you take too long doing your things and you know that" my mom said softly

"Mom i know that but i just wanna sleep" i said almost falling on my bed

"don't be lazy Brooke , it's gonna be fine" she says smiling and softly

"i hope so mom....i hope so..." i said closing the door

"DON'T FORGET THAT YOU NEED TO PICK UP MORGAN" my mom says

"SHE CAN WAIT A BIT MOM"

Well i just know that i need to see the new students, that is one of the reasons that i don't wanna go.

After a quick bath i put my clothes on , nothing new just a pink dress , with white snickers , a cute ponytail and some acessories.

i got myself down stairs and ate my breakfast, some pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

it was 9:30AM when i left for pick Morgan , and 9:35AM when i arrived.

"MORGAN DUMB ASS CMON I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" i said ringing the bell

After 2 minutes she open the door and get's out. She was super casual , a messy bun , grey sweatpants . a grey NASA sweatshirt , and some grey sneackers, very her

"i can ear perfectly fine, did you knew that B?" She said rolling her eyes.

I missed that dummy

"i missed you too" i hugged her

"shut up idiot , i know you didn't" she smiled

"yes..yes.. let's go" i said entering in the car

"you talked to her?" Morgan said

" with who?"

"with the pope Brooke" she rolled her eyes

"You know who am i talking about" she smiles

"vanj?" i asked confused

"yes Brooke miss Vanessa Mateo , you talked to her? "

"no, i did not, she is not even from this school so i don't care anymore" i said softly

"you do care about her Brooke, i know you care about her , you know that , every single person knows that YOU care about HER"

"M can we talk about this later please?" i rolled my eyes

"ya of course" she turns the radio on

"thank you" i smiled

After 20 minutes we arrived, so we arrived at 9:55AM 

"Just in time" Morgan said smiling

"you good ?"

"yes ma'am i am " 

"so let's go!!" she said almost running

we arrived at the center of the school where the classes were i looked to my name i was in the class 12A , i was with Morgan thank god and then i looked to the other names and i saw "Vanessa Mateo" holy fucking shit this can't be happening

"hey B, what's wrong you look kinda sad.." Morgan said softly

"it's just.." i pointed to Vanessa's name

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she started screaming

"marry calm your ass" i rolled my eyes

"it's VANJIE not derrick or some shit it's vaaannnjjjiiieee , your ex"she looked a little worried

" ya bitch i know how to read, and thanks for the reminder i would die without knowing she was my ex"i rolled my eyes

"always here to help" she says grabbing my hand and smiling 

"so... what's tha plan?" she asked

"what plan, do we have one? And a plan for what? "

"Brooke are you dumb? A plan for when she arrives and you need to see her" 

"Morgan i don't have a fucking- Ho shit" i looked behind her and guess who was coming in my beautifull direction. If you said Vanessa you are 100% rigth 

"whats wrong?" Morgan looked behing her 

"you are completely fucket"

"Tell me something new"i said

"Guess Who's here , Brooke Lynn Hytes , what a surprise" 

Vanessa was looking good a red dress , red heels, curly hair , red makeup ,and the Vanjie necklace.. The one that i gave her i couple months ago, i completely hate it here

"well of course i'm here , this is a school" i rolled my eyes

"Ho really? tell me something new , and who's that you next victim?" she said pretty mad

"No ma'am i am just her bestfriend Vanessa, We weren't introduced personally, I'm Morgan" She said smiling

"Vanessa" she said rudly 

"well got the go , i need t see-"

"12A we are in the same class , have a nice day , see you tomorrow" I said grabbing Morgan's hand and going away 

Vanessa looked pretty confused.

"I couldn't stay there, I just ... I couldn't accept the fact that she was in the same class as me, in the same school, in the same class, this is really new for me, I thought she would never come to this school , I thought I never needed to see here again, this is so stupid "I said to Morgan crying

"Bae calm down .. It will be okay. We never know the future and if she is here now, it means something, that you will find out in time" said wiping my tears and smiling

"i hope that's true" i said softly

"now can we go home?!?!" she said entering in the car

"yes ma'am we can"

"THANK GOD BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY AF" She smiles

"lmao you need to stop eating" i rolled my eyes

"my body my rules so shut the fuck up" she smiles

"Queen shit" we both crack out laughing

"just drive" she rolled her eyes

after 20 minutes we arrived at her home

"thanks B , if you need something please call me ok?"

"yes Morgan i will" i smiled

"thanks dummy" she gets out of her car and goes to her door

"see you tomorrow?" she asks opening her door

"like always"

"is that a yes?" she laughs

"OF COURSE DUMB ASS" i rolled my eyes

"thank you! see ya"

"see ya"

God i missed her.after that i drove to my house, I get out of my car and open the door

"guess who's back in the house" i closed the door and y'all can not belive who was there


	2. 24 hours and here we go again (part 2)

"guess who's back in the house" i closed the door and y'all can not belive who was there

"hey brooke lynn" Vanjie's mom said

"hum....Hi?" she hugged me

"how are you? how have you been?" she was smiling , that's new

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

22/10/2020

"WHY DID YOU DID THAT BROOKE LYNN!!"vanjie's mom was pissed off

"IT WAS THE RIGTH THING TO DO" i replied crying

"SHE IS HEART BROKEN BROOKE, AND THAT'S YOUR FAULT"she said leaving the house

i sat on the coutch and started crying

5 hours after both of them blocked me in every social media

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"i'm...hum..fine" i looked behind her too if Vanessa was there , well i didn't saw no one so that was a good thing , i think..

"vanj told me that you were in the same class as her" WHY IS SHE BEING SO NICE LMAO , this is starting to scare me too much

"she did? , that's cool" i said a little afraid, when is she killing me ? don't minde me , just waiting

"yes she did" she smiled

"well i need to go to my room really quick be rigth back" i faked smile and run upstairs i locked myself in my room , i didn't look for no where except the floor , i sat down and i started crying , why was this happening, why were they being so nice, i was so confused. But then someone touched my shoulder and i looked up and it was Vanessa, i blinked twice for make sure i was not seeing things

"what the-" i said wiping my tears

"what are you doing here and why?"i asked

"well...that's a good question , my mom wanted to see you i don't know why" she said siting on my bed

"the ONLY person that treated me like SHIT wanted to see ME , that's funny tell me another one" i roled my eyes

"you know that she have her reasons to do that , and you know that reason very well brooke lynn"

"as if she isn't the only one who told me to do this" I whisper

"what did you said?" she looked confused

"forget it" i stand up and i sat next to Vanessa

"and you? , what are you doing here?" i ask softly

"me? pretty nothing i was just in my phone texting some friends" she said

"that was not my question vanessa , what are you doing HERE, you could be down stairs but no , you are here in my room , why?" i looked in her eyes

"wel... good question, i don't know, i just felt rigth" she smiled

"lmao you are being to nice , are you going to kill me or something , i'm waiting for that moment" i rolled my eyes and smiled and Vanessa just laughs of my face

"Brookie, the pass is in the pass rigth now what i really want is be your friend" she says smiling

"nop there's need to be something else, LMAO HOW IN THE HELL...i-... no wait.."vanessa was just laughing about the situation

"mary you need to stop reading fanfics that is fucking up your mind" she was laughing so much , i felt like i was at home , i was but y'all understood what i'm trying to say

"probably i need who knows" i smiled

"soo... friends?" vanj asks

"friends" i smiled and hugged her

"mary i said friends not hugs" she laughs

"shhhh.. this is my moment shut the fuck up , and be fucking real you missed my hugs" i smiled

"not gonna lie i did missed them" we laid down on the bed hugging and cudling each other. And we passed at least an hour like that , after that hours Vanj was already sleeping and this was the start of a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no , this is not going to be like the normal fanfics like "i hate her noe i love her" this is only love...
> 
> LOVE IS IN THE AIR HOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO


	3. Coming bacl to the old times

Brooke lynn's POV

After a couple of hours i listen to someone screaming down stairs

"VANJIE COME ON , WE NEED TO GO"

vanjie didn't reply because she was sleeping on my lap

"vanj...you need to wake up , your mom is calling" i said petting her hair

"uhum fine" she said hugging me stronger , i was just laughing

"Vanessa mateo, wake the fuck up it's time to go" i said laughing

"but... ya fine" she rolled her eyes and standed up

"i didn't wanted to wake you up but your mom started screaming" i sat on my bed and hugged her

"for a person that didn't wanted to see me again you are supper in a cuddly mood" she started laughing

"well... we can say that I changed my mind" i smiled

"i hope so you know"she gave me a kiss on my cheek

"see ya twinkle" she smiles, unlocked the door and go away

"see ya..."i said

after hearing the door close i put my pajama on , turn on my LEDS , put some music , i laid on my bed and start seeing my social medias

but then, i was scrolling down my profile and seeing my 2020 things and i founded all my things with Vanessa , all photos , all videos , all screenshots , and then all came back to my mind

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**little parts of some Flashbacks**   
  
  


**10/05/2020**

"VANESSA COME ON, DUMMY, WHY IN THE HELL YOU ARE NOT HERE" i said upstairs waiting for her to get the popcorns

"I'M GOING, DUMB ASS ,THIS TAKES A THING THAT YOU DON'T HAVE , PATIENCE , CALM YOUR ASS" i could ear her laugh downstairs

**01/05/2020**

"lmao this traffic is going amazing , you just hear BEEP BEEP , MOVE DUMB ASS , I'M GONNA BE LATE , FUCK YOU " we looked at each other and started laughing

"RIGTH?!?! this bitches from this days don't know what is a thing called patient" i rolled my eyes and started laughing

"that is the only thing that you dont have Tookie" she laughs

"shhh... no one needs to know that" i smiled

"ya thats true" she looked at me and smile , I posed my hand in hers

"ITS GOING , VROOM VROOM BITCHES" we both crack out laughing

**In the same day but i little bit later**

"i can't wait for you to have your driver license" vanj smiled

"that is not happening i prefer my uber" i rolled my eyes and smile

"where is my payment then?" she laughs

"i'm offering you this breakfast soo.... that's your payment " i smiled

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after thinking about that moments, i cried so much, because i knew that i probably was not going to have them back , and that was what was fucking me over. I lost the only person that i most loved in this world , i know that she is back but its not the same thing.

i put my alarm on for 7AM , i turned my LEDS off , put the music lower ,get back on my bed , and cried myself to sleep.

i woke up at the sound of my alarm,slowly i open my eyes and turned the alarm off. First day of school and guess what i didn't wanna go . It's was not even because of Vanessa but because derrick berry was back in the school, Let me pray real quick , God please take that mother fucking snake of my school or i'm gonna kick her ass AMEN!

it was 7:15AM when i get off my bed and took a quick bath and got dressed , a super casual look , a ponytail , a white hoodie , white sneakers and a black sweatpants, i get downstairs and while i was having my breakfast my phone started ringing i run upstairs grabbing my phone. It was Vanessa, interesting

"hii Vanjie is everything ok?" i ask worried

"MARY YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW" she was screamig so loud that i needed to lower the volume

"what's wrong miss thing?"

"TODAY WE JUST HAVE A CLASS AND WE GO AWAY" i was a little confuse about that information

"Really??, How do you know that?"

"Kameron told me she enter earlier than us" now she was talking to low , this bitch only talks too low or too loud, i needed to put the volume a little bit louder

"hum..Wel that is a good thing , that means that i can finish my serie" i started laughing

"well that's true , what serie are you watching?"

"well i'm watching ratched , in this case i'm going to start today" i laugh

"BITCH, Madalena is always talking about that shit , she says is really good , but i never watched" i could ear her grabbing some brush or whatever

"mary are you doing you makeup?"

"how do you know that Twinkle" she was laughing

"Well it's not very dificult , i know you" i started laughing

"brooke lynn hytes the stalker" she laughs

"wanna do a face call Tookie?" Vanjie said to me laughing

" hum...ya why not" i grabbed my phone and clickt on the button "face time", Vanj accept it, i put my phone on my desk and she as well

"so if we only have that presentation class what are you going to do?" vanjie ask putting her foundation and smiling

" i told you mary , i'm gonna start my serie" i said rolling my eyes and putting my earrings on

"well i was thinking..."

"here it comes shit" i said smirking

"we could watch that serie with Morgan and Madalena , what do you think?" she said looking at the camera smiling

"well... i can think about it" i smiled

"mary i don't have all day"she rolles her eyes

"well can i ask them first? "

"well..no, if both of them say no , im gonna be there with you watching the serie" She said putting her lipstick . That made me blush a little bit , but nothing that i can't handle , i missed this energy

"all alone? Vanessa are you fine?"i said confused

"yes brooke lynn all alone , do you have a problem with that?"she said that smirking

"no ma'am i don't" i said smiling

"it's always good to know that" she said that smiling

"ya that's true , do you have someone to take you to school?" i said smirking

"well , i don't why?" she asks confuse

"well... i was thinking if you wanna come with me and Morgan to school" i said a little nervous

"YES MARY i mean.. why not"she said smiling

"well.. i need to pick Morgan first, but you literally live at my front so when you got ready i will pick you "i smiled

"mary i'm ready , i'm just putting my eyeshadow"

"that means that you are not ready dummy" i rolled my eyes, she puts the brush down stands up , picks her backpack and put her on her shoulder and grabs her phone

"see i'm ready" she smiles

"NOW YOU'RE READY"

"well... i was ready a couple minutes ago but i just wanted talk to you" she smiles

"Mary you could just talk to me " i laugh

"it's not the same dumb ass" she rolles her eyes

"yes yes now get you ass downstairs , open you door , say bye to your mom, close the door, go to my house , ring the bell and wait , simple and easy" is smiled

"we stan a detail queen" she rolles her eyes

"well bye then "

"DON'T LEAVE ME HOE"

"Vanessa it's just 2 minutes" I rolled my eyes

"I DON'T CARE STAY WITH ME"

"Not happening" i smiled

"BROOKE LYNN HYTES , STAY with ME"

"ok ok , god Vanessa , it looks like is going to be the end of the world if i end the call" i put my hand on my forhead

" and it is i want company" she said going downstairs

"FALL , FALL ,FALL ,FALL ,FALL" I Started cheering

"DON'T START BROOKE LYNN"

"i didn't say nothing"

"your irony is amazing did you knew that?" she said arriving down stairs

"well yes of course it is , is me saying so.."

"c'mon self love , give us nothing " she laughs

"shhh you love it" i smiled

"lmao i didn't say a thing , BYE MOM LOVE YOU" she said opening her door and going ouside

"BYE MI AMOR LOVE YOU" Her mom says softly

"well now i need to do what?" she said closing her door

"look at your fucking front and walk that way , watch out because thats a road , so that means that cars pass by there"

"and if i run?" she said teasing

"VANESSA BE FUCKING CAREFUL"

"I'm going to be careful calm down mary" she looks at both sides and pass the road

"are you alive ?"

"i'm alive but im dead" she starts singing , she rings the doorbel 4 times

"mary calm down"

"BROOKE LYNN BE QUICK" She said ending the call. i stan up and i pick my backpack , i put the same on my shoulder , i pick my phone , my car keys and my house keys. i run downstairs and unlocked my door , i open the same and, as i open the door vanjie gives me a hug. Ya now i'm definitely sure that i missed her. i leaned into the embrace , resting my cheek against vanjie's hair as she squeezed her waist and nuzzled into my shoulder

"good morning Brooke" vanjie said softly

"bitch again?" i started laughing

"i didn't say good morning in the call, stupid hoe"

"well i don't remember but ya good morning" i smiled

"are we going to stay like this forever , or you gonna let me go?" i said laughing

"well depend , what time it is?" i checked my watch

"7:55AM, bitch is too early" i puted my hand back on vanjie's waist

" can we stay like this for 5 minutes?"

"no , i wanna go to starbucks"

"BROOKE YOU HAVE 3 HOURS AND 5 MINUTES TO GO THERE"

"and i have all my life to hug you" i smiled

"by your own logic , you have all your life to grab your drink"

"damn Vanjie i was trying to be cute"

"and i was trying to have a 5 minutes hug" she said that in a mad tone voice

"Vanj i was joking, let's have your 5 minutes hug" i hugged her stronger

" thanks brooke" she smilies

"Always here to help , after this five minutes are we going to starbucks?"

"yes brooke we are " she laughs

"why are we doing this" i started laughing

"because as you said yesterday i missed your hugs" she smiled

"see, i'm always rigth"

"well sometimes , not all the mother fucking time" she rolls her eyes i cheked my watch again

"it's 8:01AM , can we go"

"ya fine whatever" she said breaking our physical contact and going away

"CALM YOUR ASS MARY I NEED TO CLOSE THE DOOR" I said closing the door the fast as i can and runing to catch vanjie

"where is you car by the way"

"well, is rigth there" i grabbed vanjie's and and took her to my car

"BITCH YOU HAVE THE TESLA THAT YOU WANTED?!" vanjie was so happy about that

"yes ma'am i do have" i smiled

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BROOKE" she gave me a big hug

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

**07/03/2020**

"so bae when you have the driving license which car will you save to buy?" Vanessa said while eating her pancakes

"maybe a tesla , i always liked teslas" i said smiling

"well at least they are automatic so there is a low change of you having a car crash" she started laughing

"bitch i'm gonna be the best driver in the world" i smiled

"well only the time can tell that" we both crack out laughing

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"well , i'm proud of myself too" i leaned into the embrace

"as you should miss thing"

"can we take a the moment , to appriciate the fact that we are hugging each other again?" she said with a big smile

"well , as someone told me a couple minutes ago , i missed your hugs" i gave her a kiss on her head

"ok , let's go , or we are going to be late miss thing" she said getting my hands off her waist

"fine then" i said openning the car

"mary tell me you gonna put this on the automatic mod , i don't wanna die today" she says closing the door and laughing

"trust me i'm not gonna put this on the automatic mod and you gonna beg for more" i smirk

"well may- WAIT WHAT" vanjie turn her face to me worried

" i'm talking about my skils of driving vanessa calm down" i sarted laughing so much

"HOOOO , that makes sense" she started laughing too

"turn the radio on and let's go" i smiled , she turned the radio on , and the song that was play was **_talk too much by COIN_**

"I LOVE THIS SONG OMG" vanessa started dancing as a crazy person

**_Better to leave it unsaid_ **   


"sing with me c'mon" vanessa looked at me

"vanj i'm-" befere i could end my phrase she click on the automatic mod

"now you are going to sing with me" she smiled

"ya fine why not"

"OK LET'S GO"

**_You know I talk too much_ **   


"Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up" we both were singing like complete crazys

"we could do what the songs says" she smirks

"vanj... " vanessa was getting closer and closer that was freaking me the fuck out

"You arrived at your destination" thank god this decided to talk i was freaking out , what in the hell is wrong with us

"well maybe another time" vanessa looks to the window

"do you preffer going inside or take away?"

"gonna be real i don't know maybe take away because is faster" she looks at me smiling

" then let's go!" i started driving to the take away station

"do you know what you gonna order?"i ask softly

"the same as always B" she smiles

"a hot chocolate with extra cream?"

"DING DING DING CORRECT ANSWER A POINT FOR MISS BROOKE LYNN HYTES" i started laughing and she was just smiling. I really missed her ,chile how many times i said this anyways i missed her

"hello welcome to starbucks how can i help you?" the lady says softly

"hello , i want a ice coffee a hot chocolate with extra cream and a pink drink please" i said little nervous , i hate talking to strangers

"do you wanna name the cups" i looked at vanessa and she was smiling and nooding

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**_01/02/2020_ **

"hello welcome to starbucks how can i help you?" The man says

"hello i want a hot chocolate with extra cream and a ice coffe please" vanessa said with no worries

"ya of course , how do wanna name the cups?" tha man asks softly

"hey tookie come over here for a sec please" she said smiling

"going!" i stanted up and got next to Vanessa

"How do you wanna name your cup dummy?" she asks softly

"twinkle toes!" i said very happy

"you really like that name don't you tookie?" she said smirking

"well if i didn't like i wouldn't put him on a cup , just saying you know" the man starts laughing, we both look at the man , and smile

"and how do you wanna name your cup?"

"i wanna name mine... big guy!" she said with a big smile

"you wish" i sarted laughing, she looked at me and rolled her eyes

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

"The same as ever?" vanjie asked with a smile on her face

"The same as ever" I smiled

"So ma'am what is the name of the cups?"

"The pinkdrink is Morgan , the hot chocolate is big guy and the iced coffee twinkle toes" I said smiling

"Ok all together is 15$ are going to pay in cash ?"

"Yes ma'am" I get my backpack and took the money off , I handle the money to the girl

"Thank you so much" she says softly

"Here's your change" she handle me the rest of the cash and I put the same in my backpack , I close her and put the same in the backsides seats

"You can move on a little bit and my college is going to handle you the drink" she says smiling

"Thank you have a nice day" I smiled. I turn on the car and drive to the another window

"Hello good morning" the woman said

"Good morning" I replied smiling

"Here it is your drinks , have a nice day" she handle me the cups

"Hey ness can you handle this for me please" I turn myself to Vanessa and asked softly

"Ya of course gimme the drinks" she smiled

"Thank you ness " I handle her the drinks and turned to the woman again

"Have a nice day miss" the woman said softly

"Thank you for you too" I smiled . I started driving for a place that me and Vanessa used to go to a couple months ago , nothing special

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**_01/02/2020_ **

"So here we are in the same place as ever" I smiled

"Here it is you drink miss twinkle toes " she started laughing and handled me the drink

"Thank you miss big guy" I rolled my eyes

"Always here to help" she smiled

"I love this place is so comfortable" I looked at Vanessa and smiled

"It sure is vanj , it sure is" I hugged her and gave her a kiss in her forehead

"Thanks for being apart of my life brooke lynn" Vanessa gets closer and out lips meet forming a sweet kiss

"I love you Vanessa" I said after her breaking the kiss

"I love you too Brooke " she said giving me another kiss

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

"Why did you bring us here" Vanessa asks confuse

"For drink our drinks maybe"

"We could be in any place , why here ?"

"Because... this was the nearest place to drink this maybe" I looked to her and she was almost crying

"Vanessa hey bae don't cry , it's fine" I took the drinks out of her hand and put them in the backseats after that I hugged her the strongest as i could , she started crying so much  
"It's ok Vanessa I'm here bae, I'm here" i tried to calm her but it didn't help  
"Look at me , talk to me , be honest , what is going on right now in your head tell me" she looked at me , she was trying to catch words, I was wiping her tears , when she finally got some words

"I just...I miss you brooke lynn , I miss everything from you , your laugh , your smile , your hugs , your voice , your cologne , you waking up at my side every morning , your kisses , you being dorky , you being stupid , you dancing for no reason , you singing for no reason , I miss the days that we got in the car and we just drive with no destination , no worries, just us living our life next to each other , and I miss this places so much" both of us was crying like hell , we just hugged each other very strong

"I'm sorry Vanessa I really am , I regret what I did every single day , I didn't want to lose you in any possible way , I was completely selfish" I grabbed her face and put our foreheads together "Vanessa I miss you so much, but so so so so SO much you don't even know I miss you everyday and every time , you were and you are my everything , I am so sorry for the way that I treated you , and sorry for EVERYTHING wrong that I did you , I would never in my life imagine our relationship ending the way that it end " I was crying so much , this was the first time that we were telling all our fears , saying all our mistakes saying all the truth to each other

"Brooke Lynn thank you for being honest with me that means a lot" she said that looking into my eyes smiling and crying , I hugged her again

"What time is it?" Vanjie asked wiping her tears, I checked my phone and fuck

"9:00AM" we looked at each other worried

"HOLY SHIT , WE NEED TO PICK MORGAN"

"WELL LET'S GO" I drove the fastest as I could

In 10 minutes we were on Morgan's house , and for my completely surprise she was already in window waiting for us

"BITCH WHERE IN THE FUCK WERE YALL" she asks entering the car

"Starbucks" I looked back and smiled , she started seeing the drinks

"BROOKE THANK YOU MY PINKDRINK" she gave me a hug , she was so happy only with a fucking pinkdrink , I love her

"Always here , NOW GIVE ME MY ICED COFFEE" she rolls her eyes and gives me my iced coffee , I put the same on my cup handle

"Hey Vanessa you didn't order anything ?" Vanessa shows her cup

"Who in the fuck is big guy?" Me and Vanessa crack out laughing

"it's a long story Morgan" vanj rolls her eyes and sips her hot chocolate

"Well let's go" I turned the car on and the radio as well and started driving to the school

"Wait a moment.."

"What's wrong Morgan ?" I asked confuse

"WHY IN THE HELL IS VANESSA HERE , CHILEE WHAT IS HAPPENING" Morgan was completely confused about that , me and vanjie just laughed about the situation

"Well Morgan we are friends now" Vanessa looks at me and smiles

"And how did that happened?"

"That is a long story Morgan" I smiled

"I DON'T CARE TELL ME DUMB ASSES"

"Well..." me and Vanessa started telling her the story , after a couple of minutes telling her what happen we finally arrived

"And this is what happen" I said to her softly

"So moral of the story , V's mom is a maniac , Brooke Lynn is a cry baby and Vanessa is a sleepy beauty " she says that as we left the car

"Ya I think" I laugh

"And the story of Starbucks?" She teases

"We don't have any story's about that dumb ass " I rolled my eyes

"SO WHY IN THE HELL YALL CUPS ARE TWINKLE TOES AND BIG GUY"

"Because that is a old joke nothing of you busyness" Vanessa said rolling her eyes

"Fine then , don't kill me miss thing" she said entering on school , after a couple minutes of pure joy and stupidness we arrived at our class

"Here we go again" I said entering The class


	5. only us

Brooke's POV

"Here we go again" I said entering The class

"Hello Class" Miss. Therese says

"well i can see that i continue with the same demons as ever" the class started laughing

"since i know everyone , let's watch a movie what do you think miss Brooke Lynn" Mis.Therese laughs

"well..That depends on the movie"i rolled my eyes

"And you miss Morgan"

"well i think that if we are going to watch a movie it needs to be a good movie , a movie that everyone want's to see"

"i agree indeed" Miss.Therese says

"wait a moment" the teacher goes to the seat that vanjie is

"i don't know you, are you new in the school?"

"yes i am new in the school" Vanessa smiles

"why didn't you tell me?"

"because.. well i don't really like to present myself" Vanessa looks away

"ok that's fine , miss Brooke Lynn Hytes didn't present herself either in the first day that i meet her" Miss.Therese smiles

"and that is a lie" i look back

"Are you sure"the teacher looks at me with that killer eyes for me to confess that i was wrong

"no i am not" i look at Morgan , the bitch was laughing AF

"anyways , what's your name , this is going to be the only question i'm going to ask about yourself" Miss.Therese smiles

"Vanessa" she smiles

"So you are the famous Vanessa Mateo , i see" Miss.Therese smiles

"famous?" Vanessa looked confused

"let's say you have a certain reputation in this class , rigth miss Brooke Lynn and Morgan?" me and Morgan looked back

"I dind't do nothing this time" i said

"what was the question again?" Morgan asks A'keria

"there is no question Miss.Therese is saying that you two gave Vanj a certain reputation in this class" Keke

"Miss.Therese she dosen't have any reputation in the class"

"Well i agree with Morgan" i looked a vanessa and she was just red as fuck and laughing , miss thing Therese is shady shady sometimes

"And you Vanessa what do you think?"

"i think that we should watch the movie" she smiled

"Good idea" she says going to her desk , I looked back and Vanessa was smirking , i just rolled my eyes and looked to the teacher

Miss.Therese puts the movie "Star Is Born" one of her fav movies. I fall asleep watching it because i don't like that movie. i don't know how many minutes/hours past, i felt someone petting my hair , i turn my head to the rigth and it was Vanessa

"time to go c'mon hurry up" She said grabbing my backpack

"just a-" i dindn't have time to end my phrase because Vanessa grabbed my hand and pushed me for me to stan up

"don't be lazy Brooke"she laughs

"Vanessa i literally just woke up" i rolled my eyes

"Well I know but you need stop being so lazy sometimes" she laughs

"Ya whatever" I smiled

"So i talked to Madalena and Morgan" she looks at me smiling

"Are they going ?"

"No , they are not going " she looks at me with a smirk

"Vanessa don't tell me you make all this up just to be alone with me "

"And if I did what's the problem Mary ?"

"There's no problem Vanessa but you could just say , hey B I wanna watch the serie only with you , fuck that hoes" we both started laughing

"Next time I'm gonna do that" she smiles

"Well.. since they are not going let's go" I grabbed her hand and started walking to my car

"So , I was here thinking..." I opened my car

"What are you thinking about miss Brooke Lynn?" She says entering in the car

"My mom is not in town for a week , she left yesterday , so I was thinking that you could sleep there" I smiled

"There where?" She smirks

"You know what I'm talking about" I rolled my eyes

"I know but I prefer to hear that" she continues smirking

"You could sleep at my house" I smiled

"Well Mary of course I'm gonna say yes but I needed to go to my house and pick my things" she looks at the window

"Well I can borrow you my thing if you want , for you not to have that much work" I said turning the car on

"Well.. I would accept it but you know I prefer my things"

"So do you want me to go to your house or not?"

"Brooke we literally live in front of each other" she laughs

"Sometimes I forget about that " I said driving to my house

After 10/15 minutes we finally arrived

"Well here we are" I said getting out of the car

"Well I'm gonna pick my things really quick , I call you when I'm done ok?" She said going to her house

"You want me to wait outside?"

"No Brooke go home it's cold here outside" she smiles

"I'm gonna wait for you here fuck cold" I smiled

"Ok I think...?" She said entering in the house

"I'm gonna be quick brooke if you need something call me"

"I will don't worry vanj" I smiled

She closes the door , she was right it's too cold outside , I think I'm gonna freeze here but I need to wait for her I'm not gonna leave her alone , no , not happening , after a couple of minutes I listen to someone opening the door , it's was vanjie , that means that I'm gonna freeze today

"Do you have everything that you need for survive? I laugh

"Yes ma'am I do" she smiles

"Then let's go" we passed the street , open the door and enter in the house

"Where can I put this Brookie?"

"Gimme that I'm gonna take it to my room" I smiled

"Bitch I know where is your room"

"I'm trying to be nice ness"

"Well then fine here you have my backpack" she handles me the backpack

"BITCH DO YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE HOUSE IN THIS , THIS SHIT IS HEAVY AS FUCK" Vanessa started laughing about the situation

"I bring the necessary to survive" she smiles.

I run upstairs and put her backpack in the chair of my computer, I listened vanjie entering in the room

"So Mary are we going to watch the serie or not" she sits on my bed

"Yes ma'am we sure are" I smiled

"Brooke Lynn, hum...when is you mom coming back?" She was a little shy asking that

"Today is Friday right?"

"Yes it is"

"So only on Monday in the afternoon" I smiled

"Why are you asking that miss thing"

"Well.. I was thinking if I could hum.. pass this weekend hum.. here with you" her face turned red and she looked to the floor. I put myself in front of her and she looked at me

"Is that even a question Vanessa of COURSE you can pass this weekend with me , I would love to" I smiled

"Really?!? Thank you Brooke Lynn you are the best" she gave me a hug i just smiled, I m lended in to the embrace , and I rested my cheek in her head

"I was here thinking, since we have more 2 days to watch the serie , you wanna do another thing today?" I asked softly

"yes why not , we could hum.. listen to some music or whatever, what do you think" she smilies

"Vanjie you sometimes have the best ideas ever" I smiled

"Thank you miss brooke lynn"

"Let me put some music then" I broke our hug and I turned on the LEDS , turn the lights off and put my playlist, after that I sat next to Vanjie

"We could put our pajamas on , just thinking about it you know" she laughs

"Well that a great idea , you can go first" I smiled

"As I should" she laughs , she stands up and goes to her backpack , takes our her pajama and goes to the bathroom . I stand up go to my dresser got my pajama of and changed myself , for my complete surprise I was faster than Vanessa , that's completely new. I put the clothes that I was wearing in the basket and laid on my bed, after a couple minutes vanessa finally gets out of the bathroom, she gets into the bed too and hugs me

"God Brooke Lynn you have terrible taste on songs" she laughs

"You are not the first one saying me that" I rolled my eyes

"I can imagine that"

"So.. what are we going to do now?" She says

"Well we have two options, 1 I can turn this tv on and put some movie or 2 we can just listen to the music"

"I choose number one " she smiles

"What movie you wanna watch ?" I looked at her

"I don't know maybe Mirage ?"

"Never watched that one , let's watch it " I smiled

"Where is that from ness"

"Netflix" she smiled , I turned the tv on and open the Netflix I chose my account and searched for the movie Mirage , I clicked on play and hope for the best. I looked to my watch and it was 11:25AM , Chile is early AF I just wanna know what are we going to do the rest of the day. After a couple minutes I looked to Vanessa and she was sleeping , she seemed to be cold , so I grabbed the blanket that was at my side , unfold him , and covered Vanessa and with the blanket, I have gave a kiss in the forehead and hugged her tight. I tried to get some sleep and that worked out

After a couple of hours I felt someone petting my hair and it was vanjie , well of course it was vanjie no one was at home except for her like duh , I slowly open my eyes and smiled , waking up with Vanessa at my side again , it felt like a dream. I missed her so much , she gave me a kiss on the forehead

"Morning sunshine" she smiled

"Morning bae"I said hugging her and curling up on her

" I can see that someone is in a super cuddly mood" she smiles

"Yes I am" I smiled, I hugged her tight, se started stroking my face , I checked my watch and guess what it was 3PM

"Well what are we going to do now?" She asks

"Good question , are you hungry?"

"Ya a little bit"

"We can order pizza , what do you think?" I smiled

"Well that is a good idea" she grabs her phone

"Mary let me order I wanna pay it"

"Not happening brooke , this is my thank you for letting me stay here" she smiles

"But-"

"Brooke don't Start with that thing is not going to happen let me order" she says ordering the pizza

"Fine then" I rolled my eyes

"Thank you ness"

"You don't need to thank me hoe I am the one that needs to thank you" she looks at me and smiles

"You need to thank me for what?"

"Well I need to thank you for let me stay on your house , ride me to the school and for buying me a drink" she smiles

"You don't need to thank me ness, I just did my job as a friend" I smiled

"DONEEE , bitch the pizza is going to take 40 minutes"

"FORTY MINUTES?!? BITCH I CAN MAKE SEVEN MAC-N-CHEESE IN THAT TIME OR MAYBE EVEN SLEEP"

"Brooke Lynn they are 3 pizzas what did you expect" she laughs

"Well..hum..I expect to be quick because I'm hungry" I smiled

"Not happening you know" she laughs , she comes closer and nuzzled herself in my arm

"So are we staying like this for the next 40 minutes" I laugh

"Uhum" she hugs me , I love how we look like we are together again , this is friends with benefits shit

"Vanessa what are we doing?"

"Hugging each other ?" She says confuse

"Ok you didn't get the point"

"Ness what are WE doing"

"Like what Brooke Lynn?" She sits on the bed

"Like right now how you were, what was that ?" I sit on the bed too

"I was trying to- HOOOO I GET IT"

"Well brooke lynn I don't know what is going on with us but is just feels right you know?" She smiles

"Ya , I think you're right" I look away

"Hey don't be like that , what's going on ? Talk to me Brooke , how are you felling about this situation ?" She grabs my face for me to look at her

"I just.. I don't know.. I fell good.. but at the same time I don't know how I fell what I mean is , I LOVE being with you , I do but at the same time I think the things that are happening between us are happening to fast you know?"

"And are you afraid of ruining everything again right ? And apart of you is felling guilty too , am I right ?"

"Ya you are, you know me too well" I gave her a little smile

"Everything is going to be fine brooke , I promise" she smiles

"Thank you vanj , that means a lot to me" I gave her a hug

"You welcome" she smiles

Someone rings the doorbell and we go down stairs to see who was it , it was the man of the pizza , we take the pizza and go to the kitchen to eat. After eating the pizza we go upstairs to my room watch ratchet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading , tell me in the comments what do you think abou what is going to happen


End file.
